Akito and Estelle in Diaboromon Strikes Back
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity are having a peaceful time at home until they are getting strange emails which include pictures of the DigiDestined and Drell appears to send them and the Clark siblings to the Digimon world to face against Diaboromon who is striking back for revenge starting with an invasion of Kuramon.
1. Chapter 1

The Fudo siblings were all doing their own thing as it was a quiet weekend afternoon at home. Akito was lifting weights, Vincent was painting, and Estelle was making up her own dance moves with hints of ballet and pop rock which Lexi would appreciate. Atticus and Mo were watching a romantic comedy on the couch together and soon an envelope appeared from thin air meaning it was from Equestria. Atticus took the note and saw that it was from his reformed uncle, King Sombra, who was requesting Princess Celestia's hoof in marriage and invited them all to come spend next week with them in Equestria with any guests of their choosing.

"No way." Atticus smiled.

"They're getting married?" Mo smiled back.

"Looks like we're having an Equestrian vacation next week," Atticus told her. "We should tell the kids."

Mo nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I wonder how they're doing?" Akito asked himself as he kept weight lifting, he saw several unread messages from Emi which made him smile and he glanced at the screen oddly when he saw something that wasn't there before and clicked into it to see it was pictures of their Digi-Destined friends.

Vincent soon finished his latest masterpiece and took a break to go online and soon found photos of the Digi-Destined as well. Estelle soon did herself and Felicity even did when she was home on her own computer. There were also white blobs who also seemed to look a lot like jellyfish.

"Oh, no..." The Fudo siblings said.

* * *

Felicity soon came over. Atticus and Mo smiled at the surprise.

"Fliss, what're you doing here?" Atticus wondered.

"Sorry, Tante and Uncle, I need to talk with Akito, Estelle, and Vincent right away!" Felicity replied as she dashed up the stairs with her laptop in her arm to see her cousins.

"Something tells me that something must be happening on the internet." Atticus said.

Mo looked concerned with her husband.

* * *

"I have a very bad feeling," Felicity told her cousins as they joined in the game room so they could all be together. "I just checked my mail and suddenly, there were pictures of Tai, Kari, and everyone else, as well as those jellyfish thingies."

"But how can they be in our emails?" Estelle asked.

"Not even my mother can figure it out and my father is no use when it comes to technology." Felicity frowned in concern.

"Diaboromon must be back." Akito said.

"Check your computers." Felicity told her cousins.

The Fudo siblings soon grabbed their laptops and met their cousin back to do some work as it looked like they were in for another Digimon adventure and they soon did as they saw Drell.

"Hey, kids." Drell greeted.

"Hi, Drell!" Akito smirked, about to tackle him down to the floor.

"I should have seen this coming." Drell groaned before getting tackled.

Akito smirked, but then saw that Drell wasn't in the mood and soon got off. "Sorry, sir."

"That's okay, Akito..." Drell replied before sitting up. "Anyway, I've come for important business. I'm sure you all remember your journey with the Digi-Destined and even now have your own Digi-Vices."

"Do you have a mission for us to go there?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, it's very important," Drell replied. "They're all expecting you anyway because they're going to meet up and I think it would be good if you guys were there too."

"And that means all of us that have DigiVices, right?" Akito asked.

"You should," Drell replied. "I was sure that Tai and Kari or someone like that got you guys some after you faced Diaboromon."

Akito, Vincent, Estelle, and Felicity soon showed him what they had on their emails.

"All right, I need to get you guys over there." Drell said before taking out his wand to teleport them into the universe where Digimon existed like he did for them and Tony many months ago which felt like years ago to some of them who enjoyed the adventure with Tai and Kari.

After they were teleported, Drell saw what they were trying to show them. "I suppose I could take a look real quick..." He knelt in front of the laptops. "Now... How do I work these things?"

The laptops' screens then faded to black due to being asleep since there was no typing or clicking.

"Oh, no, I broke them!" Drell panicked. "What do I do?!"

* * *

The teenagers laughed as they were being sent to the Digimon universe and enjoyed the ride so far, and where soon, the Clark siblings would join in.

"Hey, guys!" Megan smiled.

"Guys, hey!" Akito smiled back to their neighbors.

"What's up?" Lee smirked as he came up behind Estelle to hug her.

"We're on a mission." Estelle smiled.

"Where are we going exactly?" Marc asked. "I know it's not from Jerry."

"No, not a spy mission, it's Digimon again." Akito told the smartest of the Clark siblings.

"Oh, that's great." Marc smiled.

"This is going to be so much fun." Megan also smiled.

There was soon a big bright light that came up and when it engulfed them, they were now in the world of Digimon and they appeared to be in a building.

* * *

"Huh?" The teenagers asked.

Lee stretched and his bones popped, though they didn't hurt. "Now where are we?"

"This kinda looks like the science hallway in school." Marc commented.

"Oh, no..." Tony gulped as if this was his worst fear. "We're in school! Get me outta here!"

The others glanced at him with anime sweat drops.

"Tony, get a grip!" Lee told him, stopping him in his panic.

"I don't wanna go to school!" Tony complained. "Get me out of this Nightmare on Elm Street!"

"Just calm down." Marc said.

"I'm late, I'm late!" A voice called out and everyone looked to see who it was. "Izzy's been calling me on my DigiVice for hours!"

"Is that Davis?" Tony asked.

The Fudo siblings then followed with the Clark siblings.

"Wait for me!" Tony pouted before running with his siblings and neighbors so he wouldn't be left behind.

* * *

Davis soon rushed to a room with Japanese writing on a sign as he knocked on the doors, looking a bit anxious.

"Digi Digi." Another familiar voice started.

"Mon Mon," Davis replied before opening the door to find Izzy at a desktop computer. "Sorry I'm late, Izzy." He was then about to shut the door.

"Wait!" Akito called out.

Davis looked over and did a double take. "Hey, it's you guys!"

"Davis, who's that with you?" Izzy asked.

"It's our old friends and a new one." Davis said.

Izzy then looked over as the Fudo siblings, the Clark siblings, and Felicity came in to join the room. "It is you guys..." he then said in surprise. "It feels like ages since our last meeting."

"You're telling me, Izzy." Akito replied.

"So, I'm guessing your here for the same reason we're here?" Davis asked the group.

"Yep," Tony replied while the others nodded. "So, let us in."

"All right, come on in." Izzy allowed.

Davis then walked inside with them and soon, everyone else was also there that they had met on the previous Digimon adventure.

"Okay, we can start," Izzy told the others. "Everyone's here."

"Wait, where's Sora, Mimi, and Joe?" Estelle asked.

"Well, Mimi's on a plane back from America right now," Izzy listed. "Joe is busy trying to find out his college entry exam scores, I never heard back from Sora."

"So, it'll be a while until they get here?" Felicity asked.

"Sure looks like it." Izzy said to her.

"By the way, we got emails with pictures of Tai, Matt, and Sora." Vincent said.

"I'm glad you brought that up because that's why we're all here." Izzy replied as he clicked on a remote to show a screen of a familiar young boy.

"Hey, look how cute I was when I was little!" Davis laughed.

Tai cleared his throat. "Um, Davis? That's me."

"He's right." Lee said.

"Uh, sorry, Tai." Davis replied.

"These photos were sent to email addresses all over town." Izzy informed the others.

"Ugh," Yolie groaned. "I have the same problem with the Paparazzi, Matt."

"So, is there a reason why these photos were sent?" Felicity asked.

"The emails were sent by Diaboromon." Izzy informed.

"Well, that explains the Jellyfish Digimon." Felicity said.

"Diaboromon?!" Davis asked.

"You mean the one who appeared on the Net all those years ago?" Yolie added in shock.

"Yep." Akito nodded.

"But wasn't he defeated by the other DigiDestined?" Cody asked.

"At least, we thought we did." Matt muttered.

"But how did he survive?" Felicity asked.

"Some of his data must've remained after the battle and multiplied," Izzy suggested. "Now all these Kuramon activated his data and sent it out all to the world."

"Do you know how to contain them?" Akito asked.

"That's what we need to plan." Izzy replied.

"Uh, Izzy, I think the Kuramon are starting to come out of our screens!" Felicity panicked as the jellyfish started to come out of the laptops of the Fudo siblings and Clark siblings.

Drell was panicking as he came to find Atticus and Mo.

"I was afraid of this." Izzy said as he saw this with them.

Kari was so nervous that she hugged her cat-like Digimon close in a panic. The Digimon didn't seem to do any damage, though one of them seemed to like Felicity very much.

"I am very scared!" Felicity shivered nervously.

"We better get to work then before it gets worse." Izzy advised.

Felicity soon felt her leg being nuzzled by one of the jellyfish Digimon. "Oh, no!" she then gasped before she looked down. "Oh... That's actually kind of comforting."

The jellyfish Digimon hopped up and soon latched onto her in a hug.

"Aw! I guess you are kind of cute." Felicity smiled at the friendly Kuramon.

"Huh, that one seems friendly with your cousin." Izzy said to the Fudo siblings in surprise.

"I think this adventure might lead to Felicity having her own Digimon partner." Estelle said.

"Oh, this is, how you say, cool!" Felicity smiled as she loved the Kuramon since it wasn't bad like the others infecting the internet.

Akito and the others soon got their Kuramons in nets so they would be caught until they could be contained.

"At least that Kuramon is harmless." Izzy said about the one with Felicity.

"This is the same Digimon that tried to launch missiles at us." TK replied.

"But knowing most villains, Diaboromon isn't going to do the samething twice." Lee said.

"The clever villains usually have something sneakier and more dangerous plotted for their revenge." Marc agreed.

"But what could he want now?" Megan asked in worry.

"Maybe try and get all of the Kuramons to DigiVolve in the real world?" Tony guessed.

"Hey, Izzy, can you open up a digital gate to the internet?" Tai asked.

"Can you do that?" Tony asked Izzy.

"It'll take some work." Izzy replied.

"I'll help." Marc volunteered as he was quite the computer genius.

"Thanks...?" Izzy said, wondering what Marc's name was.

'I'm Marc." Marc replied.

"Thanks, Marc." Izzy then said.

"No problem, Izzy." Marc smiled.

They soon began to do their work on the internet.

* * *

"That'll keep Marc busy a while, meanwhile, we'll do our part." Megan decided.

"That sounds purr-fect~" Kari's feline Digimon smiled to her.

"Was that a pun?" Tony asked.

"Maybe." The cat-like Digimon replied.

"She's pretty, Kari." Estelle smiled.

"Thanks," Kari smiled back. "Her name's Gatomon."

Estelle began to gently scratch Gatomon under her chin. Gatomon smiled and purred toward Estelle like a true cat would. Estelle smiled as she had a feeling Gatomon would like that.

"Oh, Gatomon likes you." Kari smiled to Estelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity began to feed her Kuramon.

"You sure do like that Kuramon, don't you?" Estelle asked Felicity.

"Yes, and he likes me~" Felicity cooed to the Digimon before she soon gave Kuramon a chocolate bar. "You are my new buddy~"

Kuramon soon reached up and ate the chocolate.

"Yes, yes, it's very delicious." Felicity smiled down to the Digimon.

"Uh, how much of that have you fed him?" Estelle asked.

"The whole bar," Felicity replied as Lee seemed a bit nervous, remembering the last time with Estelle and Digimon. "Why, is that bad?"

"Um, well..." Estelle said before Kuramon was surrounded by data.

"Time for business!" Izzy told the others.

"Uh, Izzy?" Estelle replied. "We might have a bit of a problem."

Izzy looked up from his computer to see what she was talking about, and soon saw that Felicity's new Digimon was now beginning to DigiVolve.

"Oh, guys, it DigiVolved!" Felicity informed.

"It's Tsumemon now." Estelle said as she used her DigiVice for the information.

The Digimon still felt close with Felicity.

"Oh, j'adore you, Tsumemon!" Felicity smiled as she hugged the Digimon.

"It's still friendly." Marc sighed out of relief.

"Well, that's good," Izzy replied as he worked with Marc. "Guess Felicity got lucky."

"And I guess Diaboromon got unlucky." Marc said.

"Come on, we all got work to do." Tai said as he was about to go off, passing his sister.

Tsumemon began to purr as he nuzzled up to Felicity. Felicity giggled as she hugged the Digimon.

"That's making me nervous." Davis said as he pointed to the Tsumemon.

"Don't worry, I'm not like those other Kuramons." Tsumemon said.

"I guess..." Davis shrugged.

"He's my new buddy..." Felicity smiled as she hugged the Tsumemon.

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

"Well, be careful, I don't want him to destroy the whole planet." Tai warned Felicity.

"I'm sure he won't, Tai." Felicity replied as she was going to keep an eye on the Digimon.

Marc and Izzy soon worked on a digital gate to the internet as Tai suggested to help face against Diaboromon.

"I know what he's planning and I have a bad feeling." Akito said.

"Then let's find it and destroy it!" Tai glared as he slammed his fist into his open hand.

Kari gasped slightly to her brother.

"I'm going too!" Davis told Tai.

"Uh, Davis, I think he wants you to stay here." Tony said.

"He's right, Davis," Tai smiled apologetically. "You guys need to stay here and gather all of those loose Kuramon. It would be a disaster if they began to DigiVolve in the real world except for the one with Felicity."

Davis hummed firmly in disappointment.

"Oh, just calm down." Estelle said.

Izzy and Marc soon worked together as they were sure things were going to be just fine like last time.

"Come on, Marc, let's get started opening that digital gate," Izzy told the boy with him. "While we're doing that, Tai and Matt will need to work on meeting up with Agumon and Garomon on the internet. Then we'll try to find a source of the emails and lead them to Diabormon, sound like a plan?"

"Sounds perfect." Marc smiled.

"Indeed." Gatomon agreed as Kari held her.

"You kinda remind me of our old friend Misty and her Togepi." Estelle giggled to Kari holding her Digimon.

"What ever happened to her anyway?" Kari asked. "I know she was on some adventures with you guys, but she seemed to stop after you visited that Alto Mare place."

"Her older sisters left her in charge of the Pokemon Gym." Estelle groaned.

"Oh..." Kari replied. "You must miss seeing her on your Pokemon journeys."

"I really do..." Estelle sighed. "She was like one of my sisters."

"But as long as her sisters are out on their vacation, she's stuck running the gym." Akito said.

"Anyway, let's get to work." Kari gave a comforting smile to Estelle.

"You're right." Estelle agreed.

"The rest of you find those Kuramon who were emailed into the real world." Izzy directed.

"You got it." Megan said.

And with that, they were set to begin yet another Digimon adventure.

"Wahoo!" Felicity smiled.

Tsumemon cheered with her, copying her which made them both laugh.

"This is going to be fun." Felicity smiled.

Estelle smiled since Felicity was happy.

* * *

And so everyone began to do what they could to catch the Kuramon that were already in the real world. Everyone split up into teams to cover more ground much faster and easier, and where the group even got to meet Ken and his Digimon partner, Wormmon. Soon enough, everyone split up and went to work. The town was soon being affected such as outrageous prices at the grocery store with food costing hundreds of dollars.

"We need to contact Jedi for instruction," Izzy told Marc. "Have Lee, Estelle, or anyone had told you about him?"

"Lee and Estelle did tell me about him." Marc said.

"Good," Izzy nodded. "We'll have to wait for him while the others get the Kuramon of the world."

"I wonder how they're doing?" Marc said.

"I'm sure everything's okay." Izzy supported.

Unfortunately for everyone else, it wasn't easy. Lee of course went with Estelle as they began to split up, and where Felicity and Tsumemon went with them.

"All right, let's do this." Lee said out of determination as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

They soon went their own way for the infecting Digimon. Some of them were easy, but some of them, not so much. Kari and Yolie soon found one Kurmon as it blew bubbles.

"Cute, for a one-eyed jellyfish." Yolie commented.

"I guess." Megan said.

* * *

Izzy drank from a bottle.

"Wow, that was fast." Marc said as he saw something appear on the computer screen.

"They got one!" Izzy added as he then clicked and dragged the icon into the trash. "In you go, safe and sound."

* * *

Akito, TK, and Cody found a Kuramon at a soccer field.

Akito slid up behind the Digimon, though now he was bare-headed, revealing his light brunette hair before tackling it and trapped it into his bandanna. "GOTCHA!"

"Hey, kid!" The coach called out to him. "Get off the field!"

"Sorry, sir, I was just leaving," Akito replied as he slid slightly while the Kurmon tried to get out of his bandanna. "Quit struggling."

"Take your pet off of my soccer field!" The coach snapped.

"Trying, sir!" Akito grunted before he soon successfully did it. "Got it..." Akito smiled in relief as he came back to TK and Cody.

"Well, at least you're doing better than Davis." TK replied as he held his DigiVice.

"Why?" Akito asked. "How is he doing?"

"He hasn't even gotten one yet." TK replied.

"Typical Davis..." Cody muttered.

"I'm sure there's a reason," Akito said before asking. "So, TK, how are things with Kari?"

"Oh... You know... Just same old same old." TK replied innocently.

"They've been spending more time together than usual." Cody smirked.

"Hey!" TK pouted.

"Just being truthful and bringing Akito up to speed." Cody defended.

"I knew it." Akito smiled.

"So, uh, how about you and that girl you like?" TK asked. "What's her name?" He then asked, feeling lost for a moment. "Ami? Yumi?"

"Emi." Akito replied.

"Yeah, her," TK said then. "How's she?"

"She's doing great," Akito said. "She's still a princess."

"I bet she's a wonderful princess." TK smiled.

"Like Kari in your dreams." Cody teased.

"Cody!" TK complained.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Davis, Ken, and Vincent..._**

"Come on, man, focus!" Vincent told Davis as they seemed to have bad luck in catching the loose Digimon.

A little girl appeared to have a certain Digimon herself that she loved like a pet.

"Okay, this might be a problem." Vincent said.

"I'm sure she might listen to reason." Ken suggested.

"We can only try." Vincent nodded to him.

They soon heard one of their phones ring.

The boys all took out their phones and answered them together to find out whose phone had rung. "Hello?"

"What's taking you guys so long?" Marc and Izzy's voices asked from Davis's and Vincent's phones.

Davis muttered in frustration.

"Sorry, guys, but one's being held hostage by a little girl." Vincent replied to Marc since he was on his phone while Izzy called Davis.

The little girl glared as she hugged the Kuromon before Ken decided to talk with the girl to convince her to give up the Kuromon and let her play with his and Davis's own Digimon.

"Uh, yeah, play with our Digimon." Vincent added with Ken's cool and calm approach.

Ken smiled as he took the Kuromon as the girl was distracted.

"That was easy." Vincent said.

"Kids _are_ pretty easy." Ken smiled innocently.

"Alright, now to the train." Vincent said.

* * *

"Kuramon are easily sent through email, but when they DigiVolve when their data increases, we won't be able to store them on our hard drive." Izzy informed.

 **"Oh, no!"** A voice called out on the computer. **"More and more Kuramon are spreading to the internet!"**

"Who said that?" Marc asked.

"That must be Tentomon." Izzy said before checking to see he was right.

"Cool." Marc said.

"I'll handle this part." Izzy decided since he had plenty more experience with Digimon than Marc did.

"Okay." Marc said.

"I just have to wonder," Izzy replied. "Why does Dioboromon keep sending these Kuromon into the real world?"

Marc began to wonder that himself.

"Maybe he wants Omnimon to come after him..." Izzy suggested.

"That doesn't sound good," Marc cringed. "We better warn Matt and Tai then."

Marc and Izzy nodded to each other and soon went to do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meanwhile..._**

"I'm beat!" Davis groaned as he was on the train, looking exhausted. "We've been chasing these giant eyeballs all over town!"

"Well, at least it can't get worse." Vincent groaned.

A woman was then gossiping to a man about cancelling her cell service until there was a ringing which irritated Davis.

"I have a bad feeling." Vincent said.

"Ken!" Davis snapped.

"What?" Ken mellowly replied.

" **ANSWER THAT!"** Davis snarled.

"You probably should." Vincent said.

One man answered his phone and soon, the Kuromon came out of his phone. Everyone else soon yelped and panicked as the train was being flooded with the Digimon.

"Oh, great." Vincent groaned.

Davis yelled out while Ken looked calm and quiet. Vincent began to remain calm. Of course, the passengers panicked about the Digimon. It also didn't help that Veemon attacked one of the Kuramon.

"This is getting crazier than a birthday party hosted by Uncle Discord!" Vincent cried out in distress.

The train soon stopped.

* * *

Everyone ran out in amuck and panic about the invading Digimon.

"I knew this would happen," Vincent muttered as he came off with Davis. "Why did Veemon have to attack that Kuramon?"

"At least it's taken care of." Vincent replied.

"Yeah, but Izzy will be mad." Davis frowned.

"That Kuramon was looking at me funny!" Veemon defended.

"He's got one eye, all his looks are weird!" Davis replied.

"Well, at least we caught all the Kuramon, guys." Ken smiled peacefully.

"You seem calm." Vincent said to Ken.

"It's a lifestyle." Ken smiled to Vincent.

They soon told Izzy what happened.

* * *

"What?!" Izzy asked. "Why did you attack the Kuramon?!"

 **'It was an accident, but don't worry, nothing bad happened!'** Davis replied on the other line.

"Well, that's a relief." Marc said.

"It didn't DigiVolve..." Izzy muttered. "I wonder why not?"

 **'Good news, guys!'** Tentomon reported. **'Tai and the others have successfully loaded onto the internet!'**

"Good." Marc said.

* * *

Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon were traveling through the internet and Agumon got hit by one of the Kuramon. Lee and Estelle soon appeared in the internet. The two looked to each other and smiled as they were together.

"The Kuramon are just ignoring us, where are they all going to?" Tai wondered.

"To the human world." Lee said.

"Davis and the others will handle them," Matt added. "Our job is to destroy Diaboromon."

"Let's." Estelle nodded.

"I love it when you're determined to fight." Lee said to Estelle before smiling with slight hearts in his eyes.

"Ready to DNA DigiVolve, you two?" Estelle asked Agumon and Gabumon.

Agumon and Gabumon nodded. Agumon and Gabumon soon warped DigiVolved into Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon before DNA DigiVolving into Omnimon.

"Alright, it's my turn to spirit evolve." Lee said.

"Do it, Lee-kins!" Estelle supported.

Tai hid a snicker. "Lee-kins."

Lee soon stretched and began to Spirit Evolve like on the last Digimon adventure and he soon became Aldamon.

"Should I spirit evolve too?" Estelle wondered.

"It might not hurt." Lee/Aldamon shrugged to his girlfriend.

Estelle soon spirit evolved into Zephyrmon. The two smiled to each other as they had spirit evolved which would become a regular thing from here on out and now they were ready for any Kuramon that needed to be taken to Izzy and Marc.

* * *

And where as for Felicity and Tsumemon, they helped catch as many Kuramon as they could. Felicity and Tsumemon smiled to each other as they began to become friends, and where Tsumemon would do anything to make sure his partner was protected.

"I sure hope the others are able to do their part in this." Felicity hoped so.

"I'm sure they are." Tsumemon comforted her.

"Thanks for being here for me." Tsumemon smiled.

"Non, I should be thanking you," Felicity smiled back. "You decided to become mon ami, which is my friend~"

"And I am your friend." Tsumemon smiled.

Felicity smiled back before hugging the Digimon with joyful tears in her eyes. Something soon starts glowing in her hand. "Huh?" The young vampire asked herself before she checked her hands to see they were whiter than her own skin tone which was already close to snow even more so than Princess Snow White.

And where from the light came a DigiVice that looked different than the Digi-Destined's.

Felicity flinched as she squeezed her eyes shut and soon took a look to see what she had just earned. "My own DigiVice?" she asked herself in surprise and excitement. "I have a feeling that after Diaboromon, the adventures with these, what they call Digimon, will not be over."

"I have a feeling you're right." Tsuemon agreed with its new friend.

They soon heard a growling sound coming from Tsumemon, telling Felicity one thing.

"Uh... Are you okay?" Felicity smiled nervously to her new Digimon friend. "We're friends, remember? Erm... You've got a friend in me..." she then tried to sing.

"I'm hungry." Tsumemon said.

"Oh, you're hungry!" Felicity realized. "Of course, I brought some snacks from Mrs. Potts' kitchen and I got some snickerdoodles that Tante Mo is a master at baking..." She then reached into her bag to take out plastic bags of food for the Digimon.

"Mm..." Tsuememon smiled.

Felicity smiled back, she then broke one snickerdoodle and gave the other half to Tsumemon while she ate the other.

Tsumemon ate it and felt fantastic. "WOW! That was amazing!"

"Tante Mo's pretty sweet when it comes to baking." Felicity smiled.

"And I can tell how sweet." Tsumemon smiled.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Felicity smirked to her new Digimon friend.

Tsumemon latched onto Felicity and nuzzled her like a pet.

"You really like me," Felicity smiled. "You remind me of when I first met Mismagius before she evolved and was a Misdreavus."

"I hope to meet her." Tsmuemon smiled back.

"I'm sure you will," Felicity smiled. "Such a good Tsmuemon... I wasn't too sure about you Digimon when we first met, but I hope I can keep you."

"I'm sure you will." Tsumemon smiled.

Felicity smiled to the Digimon as they had a very special bond together and where their friendship would continue.

* * *

"Felicity, is that you?" Vincent's voice asked.

Felicity turned to see Vincent, Davis, and Ken and then waved to them to signal them toward her. VIncent, Davis, and Ken soon came over to them with Veemon and Wormmon.

"How's the hunting going?" Felicity asked her cousin and their Digimon friends.

"Exhausting." Vincent sighed.

"You said it," Davis agreed. "How 'bout you?"

"Not too bad, though Tsuemon are having lots of fun." Felicity smiled before hugging and kissing her new Digimon.

Tsumemon smiled bashfully from the kiss.

"Ooh, look!" Felicity pointed to a dog statue.

A Kuramon was then seen and tried to get away without being caught.

"Get him!" Tsumemon announced.

"Chase after it!" Davis added.

Ken then raced after the Digimon to capture it. Tsumemon began to join in.

"Davis, what-" Veemon poked his head out of the boy's bag.

Davis put him back in the bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Meanwhile with the others in the internet..._**

They were all suddenly surrounded by the Kuramon with almost no way out around them.

"Oh, just great." Zephyrmon groaned.

"What the heck is this?!" Tai complained.

"Ugh, it's like a swarm!" Aldamon panicked only slightly.

"Why does Diaboromon need so many?!" Zephyrmon complained.

The Spirit Evolved Digimon soon did whatever they could to fight off against the Kuramon, and where they were starting to get annoyed by the enemy Digimon swarm.

"Adumon!" Zephyrmon called out.

"Yeah, Babe?" Adumon replied.

"I now officially hate Kuramon!" Zephyrmon told him with annoyed rage.

"Same here, Zephyrmon." Adumon groaned.

"Oh, shoot!" Matt cringed once he saw they weren't along let along the Kuramon swarm. "It's Diablomon and he wants to destroy the Maza!"

"Oh, crud!" Aldamon groaned.

Tai and Matt held on as Aldamon and Zephyrmon began to shoot at Diablomon only for the Kuramon to block their attacks.

"Oh, no!" Izzy and Marc gasped as they watched this from the computer.

"This is bad!" Marc panicked.

 **'Guys, message from TK, Cody, and Akito that they're heading to help Tai and the group.'** Tentomon informed the boys at the computer.

"We got it," Izzy replied. "Please tell TK and everybody to be very careful! Diablomon is scheming something, Marc."

"I don't think I like him." Marc narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you?" Izzy asked.

* * *

 ** _Back in the internet..._**

Kari was soon coming with her Gatomon only to see TK by her side with his Patomon and he flashed a smile to her. Kari smiled back at him and where Akito joined TK into the internet.

"Let's hurry." Gatomon told Kari.

Kari nodded as she then focused after looking away from TK.

"We still have time." Patomon smiled.

"That's right." Akito added.

"Okay, be careful, okay?" Tentomon warned the travelers.

"We will!" Akito replied as they were getting close before he would Spirit Evolve into his Digimon form: KendoGarurumon. "This feels strong."

"Akito, are you okay?" Kari called out.

"I sure am," Akito smiled. "I feel powerful."

"Oh, good." Kari smiled back in relief for him.

TK smiled in the same way, as did their Digimon.

"Now, let's go and help Tai and Matt and Omnimon defeat Diaboromon..." KendoGarurumon said before looking a little lost. "Which way is it to Diaboromon?"

"Do we have to answer that?" TK replied nervously.

"You have no idea, do you?" KendoGarurumon asked TK, unimpressed.

"No, I do, I'm just nervous for you." TK replied.

"TK!" KendoGarurumon snapped.

"Okay!" TK groaned. "He's down that way where Tai, Matt, and everyone else are with the Kuramon swarm."

"Now, was that so hard?" KendoGarurumon asked.

"Good luck, Akito." TK told the Spirit Evolved boy.

KendoGarurumon nodded back. TK saluted him as KendoGarurumon was soon off to go up against Diablomon. Davis was flipping out on the other side since he couldn't get to Kari., and where Vincent and the others had to endure this.

* * *

"Davis, will you settle down?" Vincent asked the boy. "Please, just settle down."

Davis folded his arms and soon sat down with a low growl.

"Man, and the others think I'm obsessed with Jenny." Vincent muttered.

"Are you?" Veemon asked him.

"Well, I love her, she is my girlfriend, but I'm not obsessed with her." Vincent defended about his relationship with the rich girl from New York City.

"Just curious." Veemon said.

"Whoa..." Vincent's eyes widened as he looked at the internet screen where the others were against Diablomon.

"Brother!" Kari called out on the way with TK since Akito had gone ahead of them.

KendoGarurumon began to fight off as many Kuramon as he could.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Ooh, new email..." Emi giggled as she gently stroked a Skitty in her lap who was feeling better after treatment and would be able to go back home by today. The young Pokemon Princess clicked the link only for the screen to change and it showed Akito as KenduGarurumon fighting against the Kuramon. "Akito... Is that you?" she wondered to herself as the Skitty woke up to see what she was watching.

Skitty soon stood up and looked onto the screen with Persian following.

"That's my boyfriend in his Spirit Digimon form." Emi smiled down to the Skitty.

"Ooh." Skitty smiled.

"As soon as I'm through with these pests, you're next, Ugly!" KendoGuraramon glared at Diablomon while fighting against the Kuramon swarm with ease.

"Whoa, he looks fierce as a Digimon." Persian said.

"I think he's awesome." Emi swooned while hugging the Skitty tightly in embrace.

"Uh, Princess?" Skitty gasped. "I can't breathe!"

"Oops, sorry!" Emi replied before loosening her grip on the Skitty.

"Thank you." Skitty breathed in relief before stretching herself.

"Go, Akito!" Persian cheered. "Beat him!"

* * *

"Now, let's see what you're all about." KendoGarurumon snarled toward Diablomon without fear.

More openings to the outside world soon showed up.

"Oh, Akito..." Emi whispered to herself.

The others that the Fudo siblings and Felicity knew were soon seeing this on their own computers. Jenny was petting Oliver as they watched a movie on YouTube only for the screen to show what was going on in the Digimon world.

* * *

"Mr. Salamone?" Eloise asked as she came to the lobby and held out her tablet to the hotel manager of the Plaza Hotel. "There's something weird going on with the WiFi and I can't submit my papers to my online classes."

"Odd..." Mr. Salamone commented as he looked to see her tablet before taking it to help her out, only to see that Akito was in the Digimon world. "What on Earth is a Digimon?"

I think this might be real." Eloise said.

Other guests of the hotel soon came in to complain about the internet connection.

"Come on, Ditto." Eloise looked up to her head where her Pokemon was and then ran to the elevator as she held her tablet to see that the battle could still go on, even in the elevator when usually, the internet would change or go off until she would get to a room.

* * *

"What is happening to the internet?" Jenny frowned as she moved her mouse on her computer until she then stopped. "That looks like when Akito became KendoGarurumon..." she muttered before realizing. "Diablomon! He's back!"

"This is intense." Oliver said.

Jenny nodded in agreement with her cat as they decided to watch this. Georgette yawned as she woke up from a nap she took with Kiki before they saw what was going on and decided to join in.

"Ooh." Kiki smiled.

"Don't stare too close, dear." Georgette warned her daughter.

"Okay, Mama." Kiki replied as she watched with Oliver, Jenny, and her mother.

 **"Perfecto!"** Yolie's voice cheered from the computer.

* * *

"Your brother is so cool!" Lee smiled to his girlfriend.

"Don't I know it?" Estelle smiled back.

"And one blast should do it." KendoGarurumon said.

Diablmon roared at him.

"Ah, Grr yourself!" KendoGurarumon scoffed before blasting at him to finally end this for him and the other DigiDestined.

Unfortunately for him, this wasn't the end of Diaboromon.

"Oh, Akito." Emi whispered for her boyfriend.

The Kuramon soon started to go through the tunnels to the real world.

KendoGurarumon narrowed his eyes as he wasn't going to show any mercy for any evil Digimon that were worse than malware on the computer. He soon saw that the entrances were started to close up. "Guys, we gotta move!" He told the others.

Lee and Estelle soon morphed back to normal and went with him to go back home before they would be trapped in the virtual world. Luckily they got out, but TK, Kari. Angewomon, Angemon, Omnimon, Tai, and Matt weren't so lucky.

* * *

Lee and Estelle smiled to each other before hugging each other in victory.

"Wait... Where are the others?" Akito asked once he saw just him, his twin sister, and her boyfriend made it out. "Oh, no, they must have not made it."

"Oh, no!" Lee and Estelle panicked.

"What're we-" Lee started.

"Gonna do now?" Estelle finished.

The two then looked sheepish as they finished each other's sentences.

"For now, I'm not sure." Akito said.

* * *

"Hmm... There must be some way..." Marc pondered before applying his computer genius skills which he earned even before he became a W.O.O.H.P agent.

More Kuramon were soon brought out into the real world.

"Aw, shit!" Marc complained.

"They just don't know when to quit!" Akito glared at the Kuramon swarm.

"Well, at least it can't get worse." Tony smiled nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

The Kuramon seemed to spread even more into the world. Jessica was in the grocery store with her husband Christopher and their younger daughter named Bonnie riding in the cart as she hugged one of her favorite toys which was a unicorn named Buttercup.

"Let's have some nice healthy and yummy cereal..." Jessica smiled before taking out the box. "Oh, there's a special surprise inside!"

The box then shook and burst open with Kuramon which made her scream.

"What the heck?!" Jessica yelped.

"What are those?!" Christopher gasped as he held his wife.

"Jellyfish!" Bonnie giggled and reached out to the Kuramon before her parents picked her up and held her close.

"Let's run." Christopher said.

Jessica and Christopher then ran out of the store while holding Bonnie in a panic, and were soon safe from the Kuramon.

"Buttercup!" Bonnie pouted as her unicorn was left behind.

Christopher took a deep breath and rushed back into the store and came back with his daughter's toy unicorn and gave it to her with a smile.

"Buttercup!" Bonnie beamed and then hugged one of her most favorite toys.

"Whew!" Christopher sighed.

* * *

"I gotta get them outta there," Akito said as he looked to see the others trapped. "I'm going in."

"Are you sure?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving anyone behind!" Akito replied before he went to go back inside the digital world.

No entrances to the internet seemed to be opened.

"I have to get in there," Akito told Marc and Izzy. "But how?"

"I'm not sure if you can, Akito." Izzy frowned.

"All entrances into the internet have been closed." Marc added.

"Augh!" Akito groaned. "There has to be something I can do!"

More and more Kuramon were soon flooding the cities and all over the world. A certain girl rushed over and needed air conditioning or a fan right now as she came over to see Izzy.

* * *

"Uh, Izzy, someone is coming." Marc said.

"Is it Sora?" Izzy asked.

"That depends, does she have long hair?" Marc asked back.

"Yes, long brown hair." Izzy confirmed.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Sora. The girl stood in front of the fan as the air blew her brown hair back and Izzy came to see who it was, and where he saw who it actually was.

"Oh, that's Mimi, not Sora." Izzy told Marc.

"Oh... Hello there, Mimi." Marc said before smiling and waved politely to the girl.

"Hi, there." Mimi replied.

Izzy soon went back to the computer. Mimi smiled as she got fresh air from the fan in relief.

"Mimi, it's nice to see you back home," Marc smiled politely to the girl. "Did you enjoy America?"

"It was okay." Mimi replied with a shrug before glaring to Izzy slightly.

"Uh, Izzy, isn't it nice to see Mimi again?" Marc asked.

"Uh, hi, Mimi, how are you?" Izzy asked nervously and uneasily.

"I'll be fine as long as I get some air," Mimi replied. "How's the Diaboromon?"

"He's coming back through the Kuramon." Marc said.

"He seems unbeatable," Izzy replied. "I first suspected he was into destruction like the first Diaboromon, by emailing Kuramon was actually brilliant!"

"What do you mean, guys?" Mimi asked while keeping cool.

"You see, it would be too hard for Diaboromon's self to enter the real world because it's too much data for a computer to upload," Izzy explained. "And the Kuramon are just simple files. Their data can be easily transmitted through these emails and text messages! That's the genius of his plan! He figured it out, even if he were destroyed, the Kuramon would still be transmitted all over the internet! And once together again in the real world, their data can combine to form Diablomon! That's why we have to try and stop that from happening!"

"Yeah, or else he'll destroy the world!" Marc told Mimi.

* * *

There was soon a blackout for nearly everyone in the world as nothing would work due to Diaboromon. Davis was trying to call Yolie as he stood with Vincent and Ken as there was traffic in the streets.

"I hate traffic." Vincent groaned.

"Yolie?" Davis asked on the phone. "Ken, Vincent, and I are stuck in traffic! Where are you?"

 ** _"At the Harbor,"_** Yolie replied before looking to see another familiar face. **_"Cody! Guys, Cody just got here too, you won't believe what's going on down here!"_**

"Is it bad?" Vincent asked.

 ** _"There are millions of Kuramon in the Harbor,"_ **Yolie told them. **_"Hurry up and get over here!"_**

"Uh, yeah, that's going to be hard." Vincent said.

 ** _"Yolie!"_ **A hawk-like Digimon called to the girl.

Yolie soon looked over and looked speechless as the Kuramon pile began to swarm up together and began to DigiVolve.

* * *

Felicity and Tsumemon soon arrived at the Harbor and looked shocked.

"This is not good." Tsuememon told Felicity.

"They're turning into Diobormon." Felicity gulped.

"No, worse, much worse." Tsumemon nervously informed.

"What could be worse than that?!" Felicity asked the Digimon.

"Armageddonmon." Tsumemon shivered.

"Sacre bleu!" Felicity instantly panicked.

All the Kuramon soon formed into a huge Digi Egg.

"It's a Digi Egg!" Yolie gasped.

"And a big one," Cody added. "Which means an even bigger Digimon inside."

"Guys," Felicity said as she came to them. "Tsuememon says that the Digimon is going to become Armageddonmon."

Tsumemon nodded out of fright.

"Did I tell you guys that I stopped eating eggs?" Mimi began to babble to Izzy and Marc. "And dairy, and non-organic rice."

"I think I'm going to stop eating eggs for a while." Marc gulped.

"Come on, guys!" Davis told Ken and Vincent as they ran to make it to the harbor. "Faster!"

"We're trying!" Vincent told him.

"We gotta get down there before that Digi Egg hatches!" Davis replied.

"Don't you think we know that, Davis?" Ken deadpanned.

"There's no telling what kind of monster will come out of that thing!" Vincent frowned in worry and suspense.

"You said it." Davis said.

"Oh, please don't let us be too late." Vincent hoped.

Everyone else in town rushed together to witness the hatching of the enormous Digi Egg, and where this was going to be hard for anyone to get through the crowd. Felicity hugged Tsuemon in nervousness as the Digi Egg would hatch any second or minute. Tsumemon began to nuzzle up to her. Felicity gently stroked the Digimon.

* * *

Soon enough, the Digi Egg hatched had out came a spider-like creature.

"Oh, dear..." Felicity gulped.

The Digimon hissed and roared.

"Have you ever seen a Digimon that big?!" Izzy yelped as he watched with Marc and Mimi.

"I think so." Marc gulped.

Mimi looked like she wasn't really paying attention as the boys were scared and nervous.

"I can't remember his name, but he was giant size." Marc said.

"Isn't there anything you guys can do?" Mimi asked the boys.

"There's too much data!" Izzy cried out.

"Then we can't bring it back to the internet!" Marc added in worry. "This is bad! Really, really bad!"

* * *

A portal soon came out into the harbor and a glowing light then shined on the spider/scorpion Digimon. Suddenly, Tai and Matt came out of the internet and ended up in the middle of the harbor, and where Omnimon soon appeared as well.

"We're off the internet." Tai said in relief as he got up with Matt.

The crowd soon made a ruckus as Omnimon came to help save the day against Armegeddonmon. Soon enough, Kari and TK arrived out of the internet next.

"Yolie, what's up?!" Davis asked as he kept running with Ken and Vincent.

"Guys, the Digi Egg hatched!" Yolie replied. "Tai and the others are back, but we need everybody together to fight this thing, hurry!"

"You try running to the harbor!" Vincent yelled.

Ken smirked slightly as he was ahead of Davis and Vincent.

"Ken, wait up," Davis panted. "I'm totally wiped out, I think I need a time out!"

"At this rate, you'll never be able to steal the soccer ball from me." Ken smirked to Davis.

"You gonna take that from him?" Vincent asked Davis.

"Oh, yeah?" Davis glared at Ken.

Ken winked to Vincent to let him know that he was only doing this to motivate Davis to keep going.

* * *

Omnimon so far ran away from Armageddonmon as they were fighting to the death. Tsumemon began to struggle to get out of Felicity's grip so he could try to help fight Armageddonmon.

"Tsumemon, come back!" Felicity cried out.

Tsuememon did not come back though, he kept going to help Omnimon fight Armageddonmon.

"I've got to help Omnimon." Tsumemon said.

Felicity frowned in worry to her Digimon, but she allowed him to go.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon yelled out before shooting against Armageddonmon.

The attack didn't seem to do anything to Armageddonmon. Omnimon kept shooting until something would happen, but didn't have much luck.

"I'm here to help!" Tsuenmon called out to Omnimon.

Omnimon soon looked at Tsumemon and didn't know how he could help. Tsumemon stood there as he was ready for anything.

"That should do it." Omnimon smirked as there was a huge explosion from his cannon around Armageddonmon.

Tsumemon had a feeling that Armageddonmon wasn't finished. He was right once the smoke was cleared and it looked almost as if nothing had happened.

"WHAT?!" Omnimon asked in shocked dismay.

" **DESTINY DESTROYER!** " The Armageddonmon snarled as he then fought back.

"Uh-oh!" Tsumemon yelped as he dodged.

* * *

"Oh, my lord!" Eloise panicked as she watched this with Ditto on her tablet.

"Eloise," Nanny soon came into her room. "I tried to call room service, but Rene isn't answering. Have you been making long-distance calls again?"

"No, no, no, Nanny." Eloise replied innocently.

"Well, something is going on with the phone." Nanny said.

"It's Digimon, Nanny," Eloise showed her caretaker on her tablet. "There's a battle between Armageddonmon and Omnimon."

Ditto nodded in agreement.

Nanny's eyes widened before she narrowed her eyes slightly. "No more sugar in your oatmeal for breakfast, young lady."

"Then explain how Felicity is there too." Eloise said.

"Felicity...?" Nanny's eyes widened. "Oh, my, my, my!"

Eloise showed Nanny the tablet while Ditto rested on her head. Weenie and Skipperdee even looked concerned.

"So then, this is actually happening, happening, happening?" Nanny gulped.

"Yes, Nanny," Eloise nodded. "It's in the Digimon World."

* * *

The door was soon unlocked and opened by Eloise's older sister.

"Bad news, guys," Giselle said as she wore her private college uniform, but had a British flag pin on her crest with a beret. "My model UN Club got cancelled due to technical difficulties."

"Gissy, there's a Digimon battle." Eloise showed her sister her tablet.

Giselle soon saw that her news could wait. Eloise showed Giselle what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, what is Tsuenmon thinking?" Felicity panicked. "There's no way Armageddonmon can be beaten!"

"There has to be some way." Estelle said as she Akito and Lee appeared by magic.

"Guys, it's you, thank goodness!" Felicity gasped to them.

"It wasn't easy, Flicky." Lee replied as he had his arm around Estelle.

"We'll have to fight him off until we can figure out how to get rid of him." Akito said before seeing Tsumemon having to actually run on the water towards Armageddonmon.

The people were in shock toward the battle as the new Digimon joined in. Tsumemon began to tackle Armageddonmon before attacking him with bubbles.

"Bubbles?" Akito and Estelle asked.

"That's the only attack in-training Digimon can do." Hawkmon said.

"Foolish little Tsuenmon!" Armageddonmon mocked Tsuenmon since he was so much smaller compared to him.

"You're going down!" Tsuenmon glared at the big Digimon. "Come on, Omnimon, we can beat him!"

"Oh, I'm afraid he's too exhausted to fight." Armageddonmon smirked.

"Omnimon, get up!" Tsuenmon cried out.

"I can't," Omnimon frowned. "He's too much for me."

"Then transfer your power!" Tsumemon told him.

"Okay..." Omnimon replied before doing just that while everyone was in suspense.

"Here goes nothing." Tsumemon said.

Omnimon then transferred his powers to the Tsuenmon to make him much stronger against Armageddonmon, and where the transfer of power caused Tsumemon to Warp DigiVolve.

"What's happening?!" Lee gasped.

"Tsuenmon is Warp DigiVolving." Yolie replied.

"I wonder what it will Warp DigiVolve into." Akito said.

"Tsuenmon Warp DigiVolve into..." Tsuenmon began as the powers overtook him. "KERAMON!"

* * *

"Davis, hurry." Veemon whispered.

"Oh, Ken..." Wormmon pouted sadly.

Vincent began to get tired.

"I don't think I can make it, Ken," Davis panted. "I'm spent!"

"So am I." Vincent added as he looked exhausted.

They soon saw someone coming to them on a bike.

"Huh?" Vincent wondered who that could be.

"Is that Joe?" Davis asked.

The person on the bike soon stumbled and fell off. Vincent winced before helping him up.

"Izzy told me you were heading to the harbor on foot, so I brought ya this!" Joe told them while pointing to his bike.

"Uh, thanks, but there's three of us and only one bike." Vincent said.

"Oh... Yeah..." Joe replied as he didn't think of that.

"Hi, guys!" A girl smiled as she rode by on her own bike.

Vincent soon saw Joe going after the girl on the bike. Davis and Ken groaned to that.

* * *

Keramon fought against Armageddonmon the best that he could while Omnimon was no match against him. He soon DigiVolved into his Mega Evolved form.

"He's DigiVolving again?!" Felicity gasped.

"Yep..." Lee and Estelle's eyes widened.

"Keramon DigiVolve into..." The Digimon began before changing yet again. "Chrysalimon!"

"That's his Champion Form." Estelle said.

"Data Crusher!" Chrysalimon smirked as he fired against Armageddanmon.

Armageddonmon got hit by the attack, but only felt a little damage since he was a Mega-Level.

"Misconnecting!" Chrysalimon yelled out before flying up in the air and squashing against the Armageddonmon.

Armageddonmon soon flung him away.

"Chrysalimon!" Felicity cried out for the Digimon who had become her new friend.

Chrysalimon was soon surrounded by data as he was going to DigiVolve again.

"It's okay, Felicity." Estelle soothed her cousin.

Felicity soon looked again as Chrysalimon soon DigiVolved into Infermon.

"Spider Shooter!" Infermon smirked as her fired at Armageddonmon after he landed.

Armageddonmon snarled from the impact. The others began to cheer for Infermon to beat the evil Digimon or it would be the end of the world as they knew it. The attack only seemed to be like bee sting to Armageddonmon. Armageddonmon laughed as he thrn flicked Infermon with his tail against the humans. Felicity gasped and then caught the Digimon in her arms, luckily not getting crushed by the big Digimon.

"Nice muscle." Lee said to Felicity.

"Well, I _am_ part vampire." Felicity replied.

"Oh, I used to love that movie," Lee chuckled. "Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire."

"Never saw it," Felicity said before soothing the Digimon. "You can do it, Infermon, I know you can."

"Time to go Mega." Infermon said before DigiVolving.

Felicity flinched from the bright light.

"Infermon DigiVolve into..." The Digimon began before changing. "Argomon!"

Argomon was now the perfect size to face-off against Armageddonmon.

"Go, Argomon!" Felicity cheered to her Digimon friend.

"Brute Force!" Argomon cried out as he throws three consecutive punches with the movement like beasts at Armageddon.

Armegeddonmon snarled as he fought back against Argomon, but wasn't as successful this time, and where Argomon's attacks seemed more powerful than he thought. Everyone began to cheer for Argomon as he seemed to be winning against Armageddonmon now.

* * *

Vincent, Davis, and Ken finally arrived at the harbor.

"Finally... Made it..." Vincent panted. "Need water..."

Akito used his magic and came to his brother with a water bottle.

"Thanks." Vincent panted and took the water bottle before drinking.

Davis and Ken began to look for their Digimon. Veemon and Wormmon saw their friends and came to them only for the crowd to be too much for them. Vincent tried to help them, but of course wasn't as strong as his younger brother.

"VEEMON!" Davis yelled out.'

"WORMMON!" Ken joined in.

The crowd began to part away so then Ken and Davis could get to their Digimon.

"Thank you." Vincent smiled to the crowd.

The crowd smiled back. Wormmon and Veemon both soon DigiVolved into their Champion Forms before DNA DigiVolving.

"Veemon DigiVolve to..." Veemon announced before changing. "ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon DigiVolve to..." Wormmon soon had his turn. "Stingmon!"

Vincent began to wait for the DNA DigiVolving to start. The two soon began to DNA DigiVolve as Jenny, Oliver, Georgette, and Kiki were in mild suspense. Everyone else was in suspense as well. The combined Digimon soon became... Imperialdramon! And they soon went into two different forms.

* * *

"Oh, Uncle Oliver, I'm scared!" Kiki whimpered to the orange teenage cat.

Oliver began to comfort her. Kiki whimpered as the Digimon battle continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Argomon continued to attack Armageddonmon with some help from Imperialdramon. Omnimon watched as he was quite weak and trying to rest.

"Come on... Come on..." Felicity whispered anxiously as she stood with her cousins. "You can do it, Argomon... You're braver than you believe, smarter than you think, and stronger than you seem."

Imperialdramon soon Mega Evolved into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and he even had his own Omni Sword. No one could believe their eyes. Argomon and Imperialdramon Paladin soon began to work together against Armageddonmon, and soon finished off Armageddonmon, only for it to look like his data would be combined back together.

"Sorry I'm so late, guys." A girl's voice said.

"Sora!" Tai and Matt called out.

"Tai, Matt!" Sora smiled as she came to them.

"This is amazing." Felicity smiled.

"Imperialdramon..." Yolie muttered as they watched the epic Digimon battle.

"Go, Imperialdramon and Argomon!" Felicity cheered.

"Hang in there!" Ken called out to the Digimon.

"Let's finish this fight with one attack." Argomon said to Imperialdramon Paladin.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Imperialdramon Paladin asked.

"I think so." Argomon smirked.

Argomon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode began to power up their next attacks.

" **DATA CRUSHER!** " Imperialdramon Paladin Mode yelled out.

" **ELIMINATION LINE!** " Argomon added.

And where both attacks hit Armageddonmon. There was then a huge explosion which nearly made everyone shake.

"We have to do something about the data." Vincent said.

"What can we do though?" Felicity groaned to him. "Armegaddonmon is unfaceable."

"Hmm... Maybe send him into Omnimon's sword." Akito said.

"What?" Felicity deadpanned.

"His data." Akito said.

"What can I do?" Felicity asked. "I can't Spirit Evolve like you or Estelle or the boys from our last Digimon adventure when we first met the DigiDestined."

"Hmm... Do you have your DigiVice?" Akito asked.

Felicity reached into her pocket and showed the DigiVice. "Right here."

"Then point it to the sword." Akito said.

Felicity blinked and soon did as told.

"Now, just wait." Akito told her.

"I hope this works." Felicity sighed as she held her new DigiVice.

"Everyone, quick, point your cell phones and DigiVices to Imperialmon's sword!" Akito told them.

The others then nodded to Akito and did as he said and where beams of data shot into the sword.

"Don't give up!" Akito coached.

The data of Armageddonmon soon began to go into the sword.

"Akito, it's working!" Felicity told her cousin.

"Just as I had hoped." Akito smiled in self-satisfaction.

"Can this day get any better?" Estelle smiled.

"Oh, I would love it if it did." Akito chuckled.

* * *

Jenny and Emi seemed to be sent through their computer screens into the Digimon world, and where they soon appeared next to the group.

"Jenny!" Vincent gasped.

"Emi!" Akito added.

The two boys then ran and hugged their girlfriends.

"How did you two get here?" Vincent smiled.

"I'm not sure." Jenny replied.

"Yeah, we were just watching everything on our laptops and just ended up here." Emi added.

"That's strange." Akito said.

Skitty woke up and looked around before yelping and latching onto Emi worriedly.

"You have a Skitty now?" Akito asked his girlfriend.

"Oh, no," Emi shook her head with a small smile. "I'm watching over that little one until her trainer comes to pick her up, she accidentally ate something she shouldn't have and I've been watching over her for a few days now. She really is precious though~"

"Aw!" Jenny smiled.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's okay~..." Emi cooed as she cuddled the Skitty before humming Jigglypuff's lullaby.

Skitty soon settled down and fell asleep in her arms.

Emi smiled before looking back to the chaos in town. "This doesn't look good."

"Girls, use your cell phones, we'll need them." Akito told them.

"Okay." Emi said.

Emi and Jenny took out their cell phones to help use in the Digimon battle. Skitty clung to Emi nervously almost like she thought that the Pokemon Princess was her mother, and where soon, Armageddonmon was defeated.

* * *

"Girls, you did it!" Akito cheered that Emi and Jenny were able to help.

"Oh, the day is won!" Felicity beamed as the battle was finally over.

Argomon soon DNA DigiVolved back into Keramon. Keramon smiled and soon came back to Felicity and tackled her into a hug. Felicity gasped but then laughed as she hugged the Digimon back.

"This is amazing." Keramon smiled.

"You are mine now." Felicity smiled back.

Keramon smiled back as he was happy to be with her. The crowd cheered once Armageddonmon was now destroyed and now things could go back to normal in the world, and where soon it would be time for the group to go back home.

* * *

"Well... I guess this is goodbye until next time." Akito told the others.

"Do you guys have to go?" Kari pouted.

"Afraid so." Felicity said.

"See you guys again?" Tai asked.

"Of course," Lee smiled. "We met before and came back, what's stopping us from doing it again?"

The DigiDestined smiled in bittersweetness. The group was soon sent back to where they belonged. The others sighed as they were back home, but it was for the best.

* * *

"Oh, thank goodness you're all back," Drell said frantically. "I think I broke your computers, they blacked out as soon as you left."

"They just went to sleep, Drell," Akito replied before moving the cursor on his laptop. "Just move the mouse or hit a key to wake it up."

"Oh... Uh... I knew that..." Drell lied.

"And I thought Mr. Ratburn in the Arthur books had computer trouble." Felicity whispered to her cousins with a snicker.

"Anyway, I think your parents might have some news." Drell said.

"Thanks for not messing with our stuff." Felicity replied.

"Hey, whatya take me for?" Drell asked before laughing.

The teenagers shut down their devices for right now and then came to see their parents and where Keramon joined Felicity. Felicity smiled as she hoped her family wouldn't mind Keramon.


	8. Chapter 8

"You wanted to see us?" Vincent asked their parents.

"Yes," Mo smiled. "We have amazing news."

"What is it, Tante Mo?" Felicity smiled back.

"We just got invitations to Uncle Sombra's and Princess Celestia's wedding!" Atticus smiled.

The teenagers all gasped and looked excited. "No way!"

"Way!" Atticus and Mo smiled back in equal excitement.

"This is the greatest day of our lives!" The Fudo cousins cheered.

Atticus and Mo smiled to their excitement.

"We're very thrilled too." Mo smiled fondly.

Atticus and Mo soon saw Keramon next to Felicity. "Uhh..." The couple blinked.

"Tante... Uncle... This is Keramon..." Felicity introduced. "He is my new Digimon partner."

"Hi." Keramon greeted with a smile.

"Is Keramon good?" Atticus asked.

"This one is." Akito nodded to his father.

"Keramon, this is my aunt and uncle," Felicity introduced. "Detective Atticus Fudo and Monique Fudo, but everyone calls her Mo."

"It's nice to meet you both." Keramon smiled.

Felicity smiled to this. "Can he come to the wedding?"

"I'm sure that'll be fine," Mo smiled back. "Now, the wedding is next weekend, so, kids, you are more than welcome to bring your loved ones to Equestria. Like when your father and I got married there... And his parents before them."

"Awesome!" The Fudo cousins smiled.

Atticus and Mo smiled back.

"Oh, a wedding," Keramon beamed. "I like this family already."

"I know the feeling." Felicity smiled.

Atticus and Mo were so thrilled like they were.

"King Sombra's wedding..." Drell muttered to himself before he soon teleported away. "I know Sombra is nice now, but I better keep an eye on Cherry and the Fudos."

The End


End file.
